Nowhere
by Decisively Indecisive
Summary: A bond forged in the proverbial nowhere, friends find themselves torn apart by life. What happens when life brings them back into each other's orbits, both different people than they had been when they last saw each other. Can they reconnect and possibly forge something stronger with each other or are they destined to remain apart forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Nowhere**

* * *

He never knew what it truly meant to be nowhere until he was nowhere with her. The shine of her icy blue eyes rivaled his own and, in them, he saw an almost replicated reflection of himself. There was darkness that laid within those blue orbs of hers, a darkness he knew all too well. They hadn't meant to meet each other. They barely registered in each other's lives before they stumbled upon each other that fateful night atop of Black Stone Canyon Bridge.

The abyss plaguing her existence called out to the abyss within himself, showing them that being nowhere didn't have to mean being alone. Nowhere didn't have to be a place of darkness and betrayal. For once in their entire lives, they found nowhere a place to be rather than a place to evade. After a year of escaping with each other, they have come to a point in their lives where they must part ways, her family moving clear across the country to spite her grandparents. His job sending him to parts unknown to fight off an unknown threat.

"I wish I didn't have to leave." she whispers as they stare at the sun as it began to rise. "I'm finally happy here."

"I know." he replies softly, taking in a deep breath. "It'll only be for a couple years."

"A lot can happen in a couple years." she voices what he already knew. "What if I come back and we aren't us anymore? What if we change too much..."

"Hey. Stop." he says firmly, turning to face her. "I don't care who you end up as. We'll always have each other."

"I hope so." she says with a heavy heart. "I can't imagine us not being in each other's lives."

"Same here." he admits. "Two years, Liz."

"Two years." she sighs, a slight smile gracing her lips. "You'll be here, won't you, when I return?"

"Count on it."

"I am." she confesses before she throws her arms around him tightly. "Two years, Jason. Two years and we'll be together again. Promise me."

"Promise."

With the rise of the sun, Elizabeth and Jason wrap each other in a final embrace, both knowing that these two years will put their friendship to the test. Whatever may come their way, Jason makes a solemn vow that nothing will ever destroy the friendship they had forged in the pits of nowhere. Holding each other tightly for a moment longer, he has to be the one to initialize the separation, knowing she didn't have the strength to do so. Placing a single kiss upon her forehead, they share a knowing smile before they part ways, praying to the high heavens that this isn't the end of them. Somehow, someway, they'll find each other again.

* * *

 _R/R. Enjoy. Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

**Nowhere**

* * *

 _TWO YEARS LATER..._

Duffel bag in hand, she glances over her shoulder, making sure no one was paying any particular attention to her as she purchased a one way ticket to her hometown of Port Charles. She had to get back there. She had to know for sure. Rumors had reached her all the way across the country in Boulder, Colorado. She didn't want to believe it was true, but she knew she had to see it for herself if it was. Sliding over the money, she quickly snatches up the ticket before going on her way. At this rate, she'll be back in Port Charles by the end of the tomorrow, just in time to see for herself if the rumors were true.

For the last two years, her parents have done everything in their power to keep her and her siblings from seeing her grandparents out of spite. After learning that her grandfather had left everything to Elizabeth in the event of his death, her parents took them out of town in a fit of rage. It had always been discussed that in the event of either passing, all that remained would be inherited by her father, Jeff Webber. He believed it his right after all that they had denied him growing up. For his father to leave everything to his daughter, he wasn't pleased, not at all.

There were a couple times that she tried to sneak out to see them. Regardless of how sneaky she had been, each attempt ended in the same way, with her being escorted home by the police. After they threatened to have her locked away for beyond control, Elizabeth gave up trying to sneak away, but that threat was no longer valid. With this past month, she officially turned eighteen and no longer required their permission to leave town to see her grandparents. Though they couldn't legally lock her away for beyond control anymore, it didn't mean that they couldn't have their cop friends pick her up, ergo her cautious behavior in purchasing her ticket.

Glancing around once more, not seeing anyone familiar, Elizabeth boards the bus and takes a seat all the way to the back. Lowering her hoodie, she huddles herself towards the window, letting out a deep breath when the bus doors close and they set about on the long trip back to Port Charles. Those around her looked more like tourists on their way to explore the great united states, cameras at the ready as they stared out the windows. She didn't see the point since it was night out and you couldn't possibly get any good pictures through the windows.

After an hour of keeping watch with no one even glancing in her direction, Elizabeth settles her head against the glass before allowing herself a moment of peace, her eyes slowly shutting as she endures the long bus ride home. She has spent the better half of the last two days trying to lose the tail that her parents had released on her. That tail, coincidentally, being her own fiance. Lucky Spencer had been the very last person she ever thought would be her future husband, but here they are. A marriage between two families that is set to prove to be the worst decision of all.

The marriage was set to be in name only, something they had both agreed on, but it seems as if her future husband just can't stop long enough to disobey even one of her parents' orders. She had barely lost him in the airport a few hours back before she finally made it to the bus station. If it weren't for the freedom that came with marrying that twat, she wouldn't be doing it. He promised her that once they were married, it wouldn't be up to her family to decide what she does and when she does it. She will be her own person. As long as she remains faithful to him and keeps up the charade long enough to gain his inheritance from his grandmother. Easy enough.

Arriving in Port Charles, she catches a cab to the hospital, quietly making her way through the building in search of a single patient. After much searching, not wanting to alert the staff that she was there, Elizabeth finally gets to the right room and quickly walks inside. The moment her eyes connect with her grandfather, a breath of relief escapes her lips, seeing that he was indeed still in decent health. He was alert and able to express the clear shock of seeing her there in person for the first time in two years.

"Elizabeth, is that really you?" Steve, her grandfather, questions as she walks further into the room. "How are you here right now? Your parents..."

"They know nothing about this." Elizabeth says as she gets to his side. "Word got to us in Colorado, Pops. I just couldn't rest until I knew for sure you would be okay."

"I'm fine. Mild heart attack, they're keeping me for observation and I'll have to monitor my intake as well as my medication." Steve assures her. "You didn't have to venture all this way to see me."

"Didn't I?" Elizabeth counters. "You're my grandfather. If I can't make the trip for you, who can I make it for?"

"I just don't need you in anymore trouble with your parents than you already are." Steve explains. "You know I love you, kiddo."

"I love you, too, Pops." Elizabeth says with her whole heart, reaching out to touch his hand. "I was afraid I wouldn't make it. The way they spoke...I just had to get here. No matter the cost."

"Now that you know I'm okay, you can make your way back to Colorado before your parents come looking for you." Steve instructs. "You told me in your last letter that your impending wedding will give you free access to the town without any interference from them."

"It would." Elizabeth sighs. "Pops, honestly, are you trying to get rid of me?"

"You know better than that." Steve says seriously. "I want you back home more than anything."

"Okay, Pops, so, here I am." Elizabeth replies earnestly. "And I'll be in town for another couple days until I'm certain that you will be okay."

"Can't take an old man at his word?"

"As much as I love you, Pops, I know you'd never tell me the truth if it meant putting me at odds with my parents." Elizabeth says seriously. "I'll be staying somewhere low key until then. Don't even think of trying to talk me out of it."

"As if it would have any affect on you." Steve laughs softly. "Go before your grandmother makes her way back in."

"Love you." she says before placing a kiss upon his forehead.

"Love you more."

"I'll be back again tomorrow."

Leaving the hospital, Elizabeth made her way through the streets of Port Charles, keeping to the outskirts to avoid being seen. Renting a car under an alias, she drives out to the bridge for old time's sake, greeted by a scene she hadn't expected in the least. The last she heard, though it was two years ago, they had separated. Guess that didn't last for all that long. Reversing before either could come close, Elizabeth drives away from the bridge in search of a place to dwell while she's in town. She can't help but wonder what happened between him and the blonde that he left the brunette for. Pulling into the local dive bar, knowing no one in her family or her fiance's would be caught dead in that place, Elizabeth requests a room from the owner, who for some reason was more than happy to help her out. Maybe it was the look on her face or something else, but the woman handed over the keys and ushered her up the stairs to rest. Curious.

* * *

 _R/R. Enjoy. Thanks._


	3. Chapter 3

**Nowhere**

* * *

Sitting stoic at the desk by the front door, meticulously cleaning his gun, not at all okay with the situation they had been thrust into. His relationship with Robin has taken a turn he hadn't expected and one that he never wanted to become his reality. They've moved into the penthouse across from Sonny's, a move that had more to do with security than comfort, something Robin had noticed when she first stepped inside. It had been bare, hardly anything inside that could lean to comfort, just a couch and a couple beds in the rooms upstairs. The guest bedroom was completely empty, clearly they hadn't gotten around to furnishing this one just yet. Not that they ever planned to have anyone living on the upper floor but Sonny.

"Okay, I get that we have to get married, but do we really have to get married with them?" Robin questions for what had to be the thousandth time since the plan was formulated. "I mean, who would really believe that Carly and I have gotten close enough to have such a ceremony?"

Clenching his jaw tightly, he mentally counts to ten before letting out a deep breath and uttering a simple, "It is what it is."

"Jason, come on." Robin spins him in his seat to face her. "This is our wedding we're talking about. Its only going to happen once. Don't you think we should the wedding of our dreams?"

"It is what it is." Jason says, shoving the clip back into place. "I'm gonna go for a ride. You coming?"

"Jason..." she starts to say, feeling a little put off by him basically ignoring her question.

"I don't have any answers you want to hear." Jason snaps before taking a deep breath. "This is a wedding born out of necessity. Can we focus on getting us out of this mess before anything else? Please."

"I know that we're only getting married because of the situation, but it doesn't have to be that way." Robin insists. "We can make this our own and protect everyone in the process. Can't we?"

"You coming or not?" Jason asks as he secures his gun at the small of his back before sliding into his jacket.

"I'm coming."

"Tell Sonny we'll be out for a ride." Jason informs Ritchie, the guard at the door, one of the many things he hates about this situation. Checking in and informing people of his whereabouts. "Hour or two, tops."

"Understood." Ritchie voices as they climb into the elevator. "The boss should be taking Ms. Roberts out for dinner at the No Name, if you wish to join them later."

"Thanks, Ritchie, we'll let them know." Robin's able to get out just as Jason repeatedly slams the close button. "Seriously?"

He doesn't say anything as they ride the elevator down to the lower level, desperately needing to get out on the road, having been cooped up all day in the penthouse. Straddling the bike, he waits long enough for her to straddle up behind him before he peels out of the parking garage and out onto open asphalt. He had gotten so lost in the speed that he nearly forgotten she was there until she gripped his shoulder so tightly that he had to slow down. Arriving at the bridge, he helps her dismount before doing the same, stopping her from walking any further by taking hold of her hand.

"I'm sorry." Jason sighs, meeting her eyes as she turns to face him. "I shouldn't have been speeding like that. I know you don't like it."

"Its okay." Robin says softly. "You've been locked inside all day trying to figure out this situation with Sonny. No one can blame you for wanting to escape."

"Still." Jason says plainly. "I shouldn't have done that. Sorry."

"Come. Lets stand on the bridge." Robin says as she turns to walk with him. "It usually puts you in a calm mood."

"This situation is just getting too out of hand." Jason says seriously as they walk to the center of the bridge. "I mean, come on, we're getting married with Sonny and Carly."

"I know." Robin sighs. "But its like you said...it is what it is. We just have to find a way to make the best of it."

"Yeah."

"Besides, I think I'm the one that needs to apologize." Robin says, smiling softly when he looks at her in confusion. "Here I am talking about making this marriage more than what it is and we still haven't even addressed the problems that lay between us."

"Problems?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Robin replies. "Before we even think about getting married for real, we have to tackle those problems, and I was wrong to try to overlook it."

"I don't blame you."

"I know and that's one of the things I love about you." she says softly. "But you're right. We need to face this situation first before we even think about where we stand with each other. After its all said and done, though, promise we'll talk about it?"

Just as he was about to respond, headlights brightened up the world around them, causing both of them to look in the direction it was shining from. It looked to be some kind of sedan that stopped just behind his bike, it didn't move and no one made any attempt at getting down. Robin looked at Jason, but he was focused on the car and she didn't blame him. His intense gaze made her feel a little uneasy, wondering if it were a threat or something else, but the car reversed and took off just as Jason stepped forward.

"Should we be worried?" Robin questions as darkness fell over them once again. "What if..."

"You don't have to worry. Whoever that was, they pose no threat." Jason assures her. "Regardless, we should head back before anything else happens."

"How are you always so sure about stuff like that?" Robin questions as they straddle the bike.

"Call it instinct." Jason says as he starts up the bike. "Hold on tight."

Driving fast yet still at a reasonable speed for Robin, he got them back to the penthouse just in time for the landline to ring. Gesturing for Robin to go on up and get cleaned up for dinner, Jason picks up the phone and immediately relaxes at the sound of an old friend on the other end, Jake. Though she was still quite angry with him for moving out for such a stupid purpose, to her standards at least, he's glad that she hasn't kept up her silent treatment towards him. The last two weeks had been hard enough without her disappointment to go atop of it.

"Yeah, yeah, nice to hear your voice, too, pumpkin." Jake chuckles before getting to the point of the call. "Whatever you got planned for tonight, you might wanna swing by for a minute."

"Why?"

"Lets just say a pretty face popped in looking for a place to crash." Jake says carefully. "One that matches the girl you wanted me to keep an eye out for. Ring a bell."

"On my way."

Glancing up at the stairs, ending the call, Jason grabs his things before telling Ritchie to inform Robin that he went to handle something at Jake's and he'll meet her at the No Name for dinner. Taking the elevator down to the garage, he quickly straddles the bike and takes off in the direction of the bar. Making sure the bar was secured and no one was laying in wait, Jason parks the bike at the back entrance before making his way into the bar. Immediately he's greeted by Jake, who was almost eager to bribe him into moving back in, claiming he was good for business.

"Maybe I'll just have to convince that lovely brunette to stick around for a while." Jake suggests. "First time I got you into this place this week."

"I came by a couple days ago."

"For two minutes flat." Jake counters before waving him away. "Go on. She's the first room at the top of the stairs."

"Thanks."

Granting her a slight smile, he makes his way to the staircase that leads to the apartments, only two rooms actually occupying the top floor. He had heard she was back from the guard he had outside of her grandfather's room. Which brought the car at the bridge into perspective because it could only be her to come by at that late hour. He and Robin have spent many hours on that bridge and never once had anyone ventured up there past a certain hour of the night. Getting to her room, he takes a deep breath before knocking twice then one then twice again. Almost instantly, the door swung open and he was forced to brace himself as she flung herself into his arms. He heard the guard and Jake say she was back, but it didn't full hit him till now. With her in his arms, he finally believes it, she's back and she's with him. Finally.

* * *

 _R/R. Enjoy. Thanks._


	4. Chapter 4

**Nowhere**

* * *

Pouring himself a stiff drink, Lucky Spencer plops down on the couch of his apartment to watch the game, rolling his eyes as his future sister-in-law comes strolling into his apartment with that same old look on her face. If it weren't for her phenomenal capabilities in the bedroom, he would have kicked her ass to the curb by now. Unfortunately, he's not quite done with her just yet and that entailed dealing with her nonstop blabbering and constant questioning of his duties.

"You look awfully calm for someone that just lost track of his fiance." Sarah voices, stepping in front of the screen. "What are you doing just lounging around, Lucky?"

"I didn't lose her. I let her go." Lucky says simply, downing the drink before rising to refill it. "She'll be back in due time. Figured I'd give her a day or two to settle things with the old man."

"Mother and Father will not be happy to hear that."

"As far as your mother and father are concerned, Elizabeth took a trip to Rochester to partake in a campus tour." Lucky says before walking over to stand in front of her. "Think of telling them to the contrary...lets just say, your fall from the favorite daughter title will be swift and it will be brutal."

"You don't scare me, Lucky Spencer."

"Don't I?" he counters, taking a long sip before grabbing her by the throat and slamming her up against the door. "I have plans for my future with Elizabeth. Plans that will not be destroyed by the likes of you. So, unless you're here for some horizontal tango beneath the sheets, I suggest you get on your way, blondie. I've got a game to watch."

Watching as fear crept into her eyes, Lucky smirks before releasing his hold on her throat and pours himself another drink, not even looking in her direction as she leaves. He knew she was starting to see more into their little agreement than what actually exists, he just hoped he'd have a little more time before he had to drive reality down her throat. He and Elizabeth will have a long and prosperous marriage. A marriage that he refuses to have derailed by anyone. Least of all, blondie.

As he gets comfortable on his couch once again, Elizabeth fills Jason in on all that has transpired since they had parted ways while he listens intently, as always. She can see that he doesn't particularly agree with the path that she has chosen for herself, but he accepts that she's made up her mind about it all. Once she's done explaining her side of life, Jason finds himself confessing to his own life since they parted ways. Something he has missed since her family took her away, their talks. They could talk for hours on end, never running out of things to talk about, and that was an anomaly where he's concerned. She's the only person that he can do that with.

"I'd suggest a double wedding, but it looks like you got that one covered." Elizabeth goes for light humor, seeing that he's been under quite a lot of strain lately from the look on his face. "Then again, a triple wedding could send quite the interesting message, don't you think?"

"I can see you find humor in this, but if you even suggest a triple wedding to Sonny..."

"Relax." she laughs softly, tilting her head teasingly. "I'd never wish to intrude on the bromantic wedding."

"Funny." he shakes his head, plopping down on the bed next to her. "So you and Spencer, huh?"

"Wasn't exactly a match made in heaven, if that's what you're going on about." Elizabeth nudges him softly. "We both know what we are going in. Can you say the same?"

"I love Robin." Jason assures before letting out a deep breath. "Its just...complicated."

"The fatal word." Elizabeth utters before hopping to her feet, deciding to make the best of their current situations. "Tell me, Jason, when was the last time you went nowhere fast?"

"Don't know." Jason admits, rising to his feet to stand before her. "How long have you been gone again?"

"Too long." Elizabeth says with a bright smile. "So, how about it? I could definitely use a trip to nowhere. What about you?"

"As tempting as that sounds..."

"You have somewhere better to be."

"Not better, just somewhere to be." Jason corrects. "Dinner at the No Name."

"Some other time then." she says, leaning against the door. "I've missed this over the years, you know. Us. Talking."

"Yeah." he agrees. "Same."

"Not exactly how I had imagined our reunion, but I'm glad we got to see each other while I'm back." Elizabeth takes a deep breath before pulling open the door. "Guess you better head out before they start to miss you."

"Nothing's changed." he whispers before leaning in to place a soft kiss upon her forehead. "Remember that."

"I know." she whispers, her eyes slowly reopening as he pulls away. "Take care, Jason."

His feet carry him out of the room just before the door shuts behind him. She was right. This wasn't exactly how he would have imagined their reunion, but life doesn't exactly ever play out how he hopes it would. Straddling his bike, he heads straight for the No Name, knowing he was already late as it stands. Arriving at the restaurant, he gets to the table just as the food is being placed down on the table, a little surprised to find a plate of food already ordered for him. Sonny eyes him curiously, but he doesn't question him. Something he knows will be done in the privacy of their office once they were done there.

Dinner was short and, for the most part, quiet. Carly didn't have much to complain about, which was unusual, and it looked as if Robin just didn't know what to say to him. By the end of it, Robin ended up in a limo with Carly, heading back to the penthouse while Sonny changes things up and decides to have the conversation there in the parking lot. Telling Sonny about Elizabeth coming back to town, understanding shone through the other man's eyes that caused confusion in his.

"I heard she was marrying Spencer. Luke extended an invitation earlier in the month." Sonny explains. "From the look of it, they're set to get married the same day we do."

"She even suggested a triple wedding."

"Sounds like something she'd suggest." Sonny chuckles. "As interesting as that would be, our weddings will be complicated enough without adding a third couple."

"You're not wrong."

"Go on." Sonny says with a wave of his hand. "Go spend time with Elizabeth. Catch up and let loose for the night. I'll be sure to keep Robin safe in the meantime."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Sonny assures. "Johnny's just off to the side there. I'll make it back just fine and Robin will be okay without you for the night."

"Thanks, Sonny."

"No thanks, necessary." Sonny replies simply. "You're pulling me out of a bind, remember?"

"We're in this together."

"I know." Sonny chuckles. "Get going, will ya?"

Straddling his bike, Jason takes off as fast as his bike can take him, finding Elizabeth walking out of the back door when he pulls up to the building. The moment her eyes landed on him, she instantly knew his intentions, straddling the bike behind him within the next breath. Taking off out of the parking lot, they drive faster and faster down the streets of Port Charles before they speed up the winding road and back again. It felt good to go fast, hearing the familiar laughter ring out from behind him as he hit every turn, it was definitely something he has missed all these years. They rode for hours with no particular destination in mind before they finally stopped at Vista Point, plopping down on the bench there to watch the rising sun.

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." she says, placing a soft kiss upon his cheek before laying her head on his shoulder. "With everything going on with Pops and my wedding...I really needed the escape."

"I know the feeling."

"Even after all this time, nowhere still looks pretty darn good." Elizabeth lets out a deep sigh. "Absolutely beautiful."

"Yeah." he says, looking down at her as she relaxes into his side. "Beautiful."

* * *

 _R/R. Enjoy. Thanks._


End file.
